A New Pack
by lovelyshadows
Summary: on hiatus. adding to 2nd chapter. Kagome gets kicked out of inuyashas pack. but what happens when she finds a certain demon lord in trouble? FInd out!
1. Acceptance

I do not, I repeat, do not own Inuyahsa. If i did, there world would be at my mercy.He He He Ha Ha Ha WUHAHAHAHAAAA cough cough cough ahem...he he

Anyways.

I sighed. Inyuasha was just going for fire wood...Well, That was last night. He still has yet to return. **_I can only guess why. I felt her aura last night as well. I wouldn't put it passed him to be with her, but all night?_** I look up into the sky. It was clear and dark blue. Not a normal thing back in my era but it seemed to be quite common here. **_The sun is going to rise soon._** I look out at the campsite. We had stopped in a small clearing by a stream last night. Shippou was still in my sleeping bag, snoozing peacefully and drooling a bit. Sango was laying with her back to the dieing fire with Kilala in her arms. Miroku sat against a rock that was off to the side, sleeping in that position. The wind picked up. It was going to be a breezy day but...always seemed to do that when something was about to go horribly wrong, or it already had. That was the weird thing though. **_The wind had always been a comfort to me. I never understood why but it never really bothered me. Like a comforting presence in the air._** But right now, the wind was mournful. Pittying me. As if it new something was about to cause me pain. It was happened once or twice before and now it stirred a great deal of fear and sorrow in me. It was like when my father died...

I shook me head and stood, stretching my tired muscles. It was still early in the morning. I was up late waiting for Inuyahsa when I decided to train a bit. You see, 5 months ago we had gotten into battle where I had no arrows. I was useless. Everyone got hurt because of me. They protected me. Even Shippou. He could barely move for days. **_No. I never want that to happen again. And it never will._** That is why when we arrived back at Kaide's village, I asked her train me some more on how to use my miko abilities. After the shock wore off she agreed. She helped me improve my aim with archery a great deal and how to charge and control my spiritual power. She said I was learning fast and progressing well but I still train when I can. **_It will never happen again now that I will train._** Sango has helped a bit with my endurance though I have a long ways to go with that. When everyone time after time protected me, I realized just how weak I am. Even Shippou is helping me by teaching me how to manipulate my aura like he dose. I actually can put up a barrier and make decent shikigami, though they don't last very long. I also can make them invisible, like Shippous fox magic technique, but not as effective or lasting. And Sango is teaching me how to use throwing knives and left yesterday to get me some more from her village...**_But Inuyasha hasn't noticed any of it_**. He hasn't been around most of the time. And if I fight, he dosen't seem to notice how I've been improving. **_He probably dosen't even know that I have been training. Every time I try and talk to him he is ticked about something or is off into his own little world. He acts that way to not just me. Everyone else too. Like he has a stick rammed up his ass or something. What the heck did we do? The jerk.  
_**

I gather more firewood on my own and start a fire for breakfast. I make some ramen, eggs that we got as a gift from the last village with some sausage. As the others awake, I finish and set up dishes for them. I set up some for Inuyahsa and as if on cue, he runs up and grabs it. He just popped out of nowhere. "Where have you been?" I asked with a bored slash pissed tone. He was about to speak when a voice came over his. "With me." We all look up to see Kikyo. I shrug. "As long as he wasn't getting himself into trouble." I say.**_Why dosen't this bother me?_** Everyone gave me a weird look, even Kikyo. I raise an eyebrow. I set up a bowl for Kikyo and finish mine. I clean up after breakfast as Inuyasha clears his throat. Once we all look at him he speaks. "Kikyo will be traveling with us for now on.I don't want to hear any complaints ..and...Kagome..." I raise an eyebrow. "I think you should stay at kiede's village for a while...I mean you have you exam things and you need to study and-" I rose my hand as to stop him. "I get what you mean Inuyasha, I'll leave asap." **_He probably thinks I'll kill off Kikyo...No. He thinks she'll kill off me. Like she could._** I then turned to Sango who was staring wide eyed and worried. I smile warmly. **_But why dosen't it bother me. Why am I not crying... He just proved me right. That he loves her not me...But why am I not hurt?_**

After that Sango, Miroku and Shippou began their attack of Inuyasha. I calmly pack my stuff and get ready to leave. The village was only a day and a half's journey west. Normally she would ask to barrow Kilala but Sango may need her. As they argue I roll my eyes. I don;t know why I did. It was just a reaction. My eyes wonder to kikyo who was watching me intently. **_Staring is rude you clay pot! Hold on...Did I just think that about Kikyo...Since when Did I hate her...I should be happy for her. I'm NOT jealous. So What is wrong with me?_** I walk over to her and smile. The others were too caught up in their argument to notice. "I just want you to know, Inuyasha is only a brother to me...a really annoying and most of the time is a male p.m.s.ing stubborn brother. You two would make a great couple so no matter what happens...I expect you to keep his ass in line." **_What the hell am I saying? I thought I loved Inuyahsa! _**She gave me a weary look but nodded "Would you like me to walk you back to the village?" she asked with a smirk. I smile. **_Ha! So you think I need protection? Nope! And especially not from you!_** "No, but thank you for the offer. It's only a day and a half's journey. I will be fine." Then she smirked again."On that twin tail it is a day and a half's journey. It is a seven moons walking." she said as if she had just proved me wrong._** Ha. yeah right. " **_Yes but it will only take that time for me as well. I'm not incapable of moving on my own you know." with that I grab some clothes to change into come out in hip hugger boot cut dark blue jeans with wholes in the knees, a black t-shirt that said 'DON'T CONFUSE HOSPITALITY FOR ENDURANCE' in American, sneakers, black leather fingerless gloves, and a black choker with a blue heart dangling from it that had black stitches all over. I pick up my near empty bag and wave. Sango and Shippou hug me to near death and Miroku pats my shoulder. **_Don't worry you guys. I will get stronger. I will come back to protect you. You will never get hurt like that again._**I smile and head off. As I walk I think about what just happened. _**I **_**_don't get it. I don't remember feeling this way before. So why do I now? Why don't I love Inuyahsa? Why is it that I don't love him and it dosen't bother me? Why is it I am not mad a Kikyo? ...I guess that my heart...made up it's mind before i did. So...it's not going to be awkward...but what if...something happens to Kikyo...will he come running to me? No. He better not. _**I sigh and reach some more wooded area. I stretch a bit and make sure my backpack was secure. I adjust my gloves and sigh. "Just like practice Kagome." I mumble to myself. I back up and run at a tree, climbing as far as I could and get on a branch. I sigh and jump from branch to branch close to Inuyasha's speed. That was thanks to Miroku. He had me walk a sometimes even run with him on my back. Thankfully he only weighed a little more than my bag normally would so I didn't complain unless he tried to pull something over me. The pervert. Even now I smile at my own progress. But the smile falls. **_Why didn't he notice. It may have only been about 5 months but the change is significant and he should have at least did a double take of my progress...like he used to_**...I shake my head and focus on what I was doing. Myoga had repeatedly told that to me I cans till hear him saying it. I seem to always get distracted or I am too trusting. I sigh and continue my journey until late into the night. To say I was tired was an under-statement. I had stopped for the night at a stream. I set my bag down and washed my face in the fridged water. I take off my shoes and roll up my pants. I gently put my feet in. The cold water felt good on my slightly soar feet.

I just looked at the sky for what seemed like a while. I think over my progress and training. **_I may be almost as fast as Inuyasha...but my endurance and reaction speed leaves much to be desired. And my aim with bows and arrows are decent...but the arrows don't go fast enough. I'll have to get a long bow with more tension and work on my upper body. And I still need to work on close range combat. Though I can use my bow and kuni for that, I need more work on hand to hand just in case. I should ask Keide how to charge my aura into my feet and hands for combat and not just healing...Wow...I'm really into this...Like when dad..._**_sigh **I have been thinking of him a lot more lately...I guess I should do the same things I did when he died...After all...seeing him go like that...It made me want to be strong...I still remember all the pressure points...Maybe mom still has that old katana I used in that swords class...I will have to ask when I get back. **_I think some more while looking up at the sky. I didn't even notice that I had fallen asleep until I woke up. The water around my feet was warm. I sat up confused as to why and allowed my eyes time to get used to the darkness. I hadn't made a fire after all, it wasn't that cold and it would only bring attention to myself. I look at the water and gasp. It was dark...with what I could only surmise was blood. The whole stream was stained with it.What could have happened? I grab my bag and stuff my socks and shoes in it and run up stream. It looked like a battle field. Blood everywhere. The waxing moon lit up the area. I look along the stream to find any reason for the water to change to a dark crimson...and found it.

There on the middle of the stream, floating down, was non other then Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands and Inuyasha's half brother. I don't know what it was to stir my feet into action but I dropped my bag and ran into the water and took hold of the bloody demon before he was washed down stream. I did my best to pull him onto land without being pulled by the currant. I carefully set him down and assess the damage. It was gruesome. His arm was mangled and bloody, a deep slash on his stomach, his armor demolished, and his tensaiga pulsing. It was trying to keep its master alive. I try and think logically. **_I can't carry the demon lord to keida's...but thats where hes only chance is. WAIT!!..he has his dragon right? Maybe I can call him with my aura like keide taught me._** I send out my aura in search of the dragons...after a few moments I find it with two others.My aura raps it's self around the dragons I tug on its aura in order to get its attention. It seemed to notice for it began to come closer. As it closes in, I unconsciously pet the taiyoukai's head. I hated Others to get hurt.**_ Though Sesshomaru was supposedly my enemy because of Inuyasha, he has saved my life once or twice. I doubt he did it purposely, but he still did it non the less._** **_And Sesshomaru is very strong...who could have done this to him...was it Naraku?...But how? Did he trick him or something..Like everyone else...Yeah...I can tell He was here..his aura is still lingering here...so he might come back..._** After a moment or two, the two headed dragon lands softly with the imp, Jaken, and young girl, Rin, on their back. They jump off and run over in alarm of their master's condition. The imp stared in shock as Rin began to panic. "Lady Kagome! MY Lord! MY Lord! He's...!!!" she fell to her knees. Jaken pointed his staff at me. "What have you done to my lord you awful wretch?!" he yelled. He was about to use his staff of two heads when the dragon growled. "Kagome would never harm Lord Sesshomaru, master Jaken!" Rin practically screamed. I stood and motioned for the dragon to come over. "This may seem harsh, but this is not the time to cry Rin. He needs medical attention. We have to get him to the nearby village. You need to brave for him Rin. And Jaken...do you honestly think I could possibly do this?" I say softly yet still in a stern voice. Rin just nodded and Jaken stayed quiet. I carefully lift up the demon lord and sit on the dragons back, the lord in front of me with his head on my shoulder. **_They sure grow them big in the feudal era Damn he's heavy...Even without his armor._** Rin and Jaken jump on and I directed Ah and Un towards the village. He jets off into the sky with break neck speed and arrive at the village within moments. **_That was fast thankfully..._** I land him by Kaide's hut and run in. The alarmed older woman awoke with a gasp. "Kagome! What is wrong? Where are the others? Way are ye soaked with blood?" I shook my head and lead her outside as I explained everything. After she took everything in,we brought Sesshomaru into the small hut and lay him down. We both jumped into cleaning and tending his wounds and popping his arm back into place. Jaken and Rin were waiting outside with Ah and Un. It was a few hours before sunrise when we finally finished. We cleaned up and put a cool cloth on his forehead. As villagers began to awake, the eyed the three outside so Kaide had to calm them...and by my request, asked them to show respect for the visitors.**_They had saved me once or twice. That and Sesshomaru would most likely kill them if they were rude._**. I lay my on my back for a bit to rest for it was soar from hunching over for a long period of time. I flipped over to lay on my stomach with my head on my arms. I didn't notice I was tired until it was to late.

I wake up to the sound of a deep, feral growl. I turn and sit up to see Sesshomaru red eyed, claws extended at Kaide, who was frightened by the door. I growl in my own feral way, getting his attention. He narrowed his red eyes at me. He crouches near me and acts as though he is ready to ponce, but I sigh. "Your such a jerk Sesshomaru." he stopped growling a bit and adjusts his position so that he was no longer in any more pain. I sigh and stand up, walking over to him. I grab his wrist and pull him over to his bed and set him down. By now his eyes were back to normal and held and icy stare. I sighed and shook my head.**_Jerk..._** "I'll be right back."

* * *

Sesshy's pov 

I watched her retreating back as she left the small hut. I look over at the elderly woman who sighed and rubbed her temples.**_How and why am I here?_** "Ye are, thankfully, not as much as a hassel as ye simple minded half brother, Sesshomaru. Be glad that lady Kagome saved ye, she and little Rin were worried sick over ye." I look at my wounds. My haori and armor were off, revealing bandages around my abdomen and arm. My shoes were off and to the side. **_Someone tended to my wounds..._**A squeal outside arose my attention. After a few moments the door was pushed open to reveal Jaken and Rin. Rin ran up and hugged me gently, careful of me wounds. I pat her head. She was crying into my shoulder. "I thought that you wouldn't wake up...and and...Kagome-san said that you bled a lot..." she whimpered into my shoulder. I pet her head softly. She calms a bit later still sniffling some but smiling up at me once again." My lord, your armor is being repaired and will be ready in three days. It-it took a while to find all the pieces. And Kagome is fetching your kimono top as we speak." I nod. "Who was it that found me?" I ask. "That would be me." said a voice. The miko Kagome, comes in, my kimono top folded in her arms. She sets it by me and sighs, sitting down by the elder woman and rubbing her temples. **_Why would my brothers wench help me...And why is he not here?_**"By the way Kagome, why are ye here and not with Inuyasha and the others?" The elderly miko asked. She scrunched up her nose as if in disgust. "That asshole of a half demon kicked me out of the little pack because he brought Kikyo in and thought that she would kill me for my soul. Used the dumb excuse that I should study thinking I was too stupid and naive to figure it out. The ass-wipe." she said. The elder woman gasps. "Kagome. He probably wanted to protect y-" The human laughed. "You give the jerk to much credit. I know him inside and out. I was his best friend until he realized he could have the corpse back. He kept me around because I looked like Kikyo and has said it to her face when I was around." I raise an eyebrow. **_Interesting. This miko has lost loyalty to the halfbreed. _**

She sighs again."How and why did I ever love a jerk who has let me almost die so many times...damn I was **really** week. Mentally **and **physically." She said in aspiration. "Was?" laughed Jaken. The old woman smacked her forehead. Something goes by me and he squeaks. I could see him stuck to the wall in the corner of my eye. "Watch it you stupid toad. Rin is the only reason why your not dead right now. Be glad she cares for you or I wouldn't give purifying your ass a second thought." she growls out. He was pinned to the wall by kunai knife. I could see hair like pink thread of her energy linked to the kunai tug a bit and it flung in to her hands by the force of the tug.

* * *

Kagome's pov 

I sigh inwardly. **_I normally don't have such a bad temper. Whats happening to me? First I don't care about Inuyahsa and find him annoying. I curse at Kikyo in my mind and now a temper...Am I really that bad of a person?_** I look over at Keide who was seemingly in deep thought. I sigh out load. "Kagome...I know form experience that ye could easily defend ye self against my sister. Has he not seen ye training during the last few moon cycles?" She finally asked. I close my eyes and glare at my eyelids. "He dosn't even know. And when I fought, he turned his back to me. He never worried like he used to, he never looked my way. If I even tried to talk to him, hell, if ANYONE tried to speak with him, he'd ignore us or walked away pissed like he's got male pms!" I manage to growl out.**_Did I just sware...I guess I have been around Inuyahsa for too long...And I swore back then too...when father was...Oh well...I just have to remember not to near Rin and Shippou._** I glance her way and saw her asleep on Sesshomaru's lap. I smile to myself at the picture. **_I guess that Sesshomaru dosen't hate all humans. The look in his eyes...He cares for Rin like a daughter..._**I look up at the ceiling. I then pull out some cloths and a towel from my bag. "I'll be back later Keide. I going to take a bath." She nods and head out. I go to the little closed off lake and strip of my bloody attire. I allowed my senses to stretch so I would be aware of any peekers. I wash off the blood and then the dirt and then my hair. I stood in the water about to my hips. I then feel a few auras walk into my range and here a drunken laugh.**_ Greaaat...Drunks...just what I need._**I think with bitter sarcasm. I look over my shoulder to see 4 large men in soldiers uniforms walking to the edge of the water. They all held swords drawn. I glare. "well...I guess we gots our selfs a pretty water sprite here...Lets have some fun heh heh" I just glare. I let my aura flare some as a warning to see if they were smart enough to notice. The water rippled around me. The one that was most likely the leader came foreword and as soon as he was next to me he put the sword against my back. I turn and in a flash I held the sword and with it, lifted up the man. I spin him in the air like I did in class, careful when handling the blade and through him at the others, knocking up into the cliffs wall. They stare and then stand angrly."A demon wench...Then we can kill you and have fun with a corpse!" They charge.**_ Corpse...CORPSE! kikyo...NOT GONNA HAPPEN!_** I summon my aura into my finger tips and let it flow out like and extension of my hand. My nails glow pink as my aura comes out like a whip. I wrap it around them without harming them horribly and throw them with a flick of my wrist. I then glare at them as they run off.**_Ass wipes_** I sigh and sense another aura walk into my range. I sigh knowing exactly who it was. I sit in the water so it was at my shoulders. "Is there something you need Sesshomaru?" I ask as he comes over and stands by the edge of the water. "The elder miko sent me to check on you when your aura spiked." He said in his monotone voice. I shrug and relax in the cold water. It was silent for a few moments and I stand. I look over my shoulder. He nods and leaves. Once he was out of range I change into black hip huggers, a simple dark green halter top, and my leather gloves. I grab my things and head back with my hair slightly curled at the bottom. I step inside and put things away. "I'm going to help out some more Keide. If you need anything just call." I say as I put on the kunai case Sango brought me around my leg.( like from naruto) she smiles. "Of course Kagome. I will be sure to call ye if I need ye. Good luck." she said.

_Around noon_

There wasn't much so I just helped with the children. I go back to Keide's hut and I pull my bag over to me. "I'm going home for now. I have to pick up supplies. And mothers day is coming up...I still need to get her a gift." I say softly as to not awake Rin. Keide nods and smiles. "Do be careful Kagome. And tell ye family that I am grateful for all they have done...and ye mother that her cooking was delicious. " She said with a warm smile. I nod and walk to the door. I then half turn towards Sesshomaru. "I know I have no control over your actions Sesshomaru, but please be careful and stay until your wounds are completely healed. I wont be back for a few days and you most likely will be healed by them So please take it easy, okay?" I say with a soft smile. I then turn and leave, walking through the small village. I wave to passer-bys that greet me. I get to the edge of the village but stop as I feel a fermilure aura coming at from the sky. I sigh. **_I should have known that I wouldn't get away so easily after what I said. I basically insinuated he was week. Jeez Kagome, learn to shut up. _**I sigh and turn as the inu tai-youki lands from his demon cloud softly on to the ground. He had his kimono top and boa back on. I frown a little. **_He should be resting...but I can't control him so I have no say in his actions. _**"Did you want something Sesshomaru?" I ask sadly, still somehow upset that he is up already. He walks over to me and says "I wish to see where you are from, miko. I shall escort you to your village." I sigh.**_ummmm...yeah..._** "Um. Sesshomaru...there is a slight problem with that..." he raises an eyebrow. I sigh in defeat.**_ I can't lie to him...he'd kill me..._** "Come on...I'll tell you on the way...it may sound far fetched, but it's the truth. I will not lie to you. Sesshomaru. " he gives a brief nod and I begin to walk into the forest of Inuyasha. "I, originally am not from this time period, but 500 years into the future. There, my family owns a shrine around the god tree. By which is a well, the bone eaters well." I pause and continue. "On my 15th birthday, 3 years ago, I was dragged into the well by a demon known as mistress centipede. She wanted the sacred jewel of four souls witch resided in my body. I am the reincarnation of the preistess Kikyo who when she died had the jewel with her when she was cremated. Upon climbing out of the well, I found my self here in the warring states era. I ran into Inuyasha and somehow freed him from the god tree in this era...the well acts as a passage to my era...buuut...there is where the problem lies." I say as we come across to were the well was. "Inuyasha and I are the only ones who can pass through it. Everyone else in this era or mine could not. It just dosen't let them through." I say solemnly. We stop at the well and I turn towards him sadly. "So you can't actually come with me...I'm sorry." I look at the ground. "If I could bring you I would. I have told my family about you and my little brother loves the stories I've told him about you. And my grandfather would love to meat a civilized demon." I look up with a sad smile. He gives me an emotionless look. I sigh and step onto the lip of the well and hop down, letting the soft blue glow to engulf me once again. I land gracefully at the bottom and look up.**_Since when did I care so much...well...an enemy of my enemy is my friend so..._**. I climb up and look around. I go inside the house and yell "I'm back!" **_Where is everyone? _**Souta runs down stairs. "Oh hey Kagome. " "Where is everyone...and shouldn't you be at school?" I ask confused. "Oh...that..Well mom's shopping, and gramps is at his meeting of old people friends...And there was an accident by my school and lossed power so we were sent home." I nod. **_k,...PERFECT!_** I grab his wrist and put my bag down. "C'mon!WE HAVE to PICK MOMS PRESENT!" He nods and we head off.

We ended up buying her a diamond necklace that was also silver and had mom engraved in the back. We get back and hide it after cleaning up.

* * *

Sango's pov 

I sigh. **_Kagome has been gone for 4 days now...ad she's not coming back...And Kikyo never speaks to us...not that I mind. She's the reason why kagome had to leave. And Inuyasha dosen't even care. He only sees Kikyo ...He dosen't even notice us anymore...he goes ahead of us...Ignores us...like we don't even exist..._** I look at the others. Inuyasha had left hours ago with Kikyo. Mirkou went up with Kilala to scout for them. They are two villages ahead of us."I miss Kagome..." shippou said from on my lap. I nod. "Me too." Miroku sighed. "So do I..." I look up at the sky. "I care for Inuyahsa...but...He has abandoned us...Maybe we should go back to Kagome..." I say. They all look at me and nod softly. _**So...thats that...I guess.**_

* * *

Kagome's pov. 

I dropped my not so cramped bag off at Keide's so I could go back and Talk with my mother for a bit. I walk over to the well. Before I jump I look off to the direction of an aura. It was Sesshomaru. He had left While I was gone so..**_What dose he want? _**He walks out of some trees. He walks up to me and stopped about two yards away/ "Why did you help me miko? Did you want something in return in the future?" I then smile and giggle. **_For someone smart, he is such an dunce..._**"No, Sesshomaru. I did not help you as leverage. I'm not like that. I acted on instincts and my heart. And I don't want anything from you. I don't mean it as an insult but I don't like to take or to be given things...Any way, I have to go talk to my mother...SEE YA!" And I go into the well.

* * *

Soata's pov. 

I sat on the edge of the well, waiting for Kagome. I had 'sacred bar of iron' from gramps to give to her. "This thing weighs a ton" I mumble. A glow shines behind me and I yelp in surprise and accidently threw it up over my head. I cringe as I here a yelp. I look down and see Kagome on the ground with blood dripping down her forehead. "oh no! Kagome! Oh god I hit Kagome! Wake up!" I say panicked. **_oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no _**The well begins to glow again and another figure came up from the ground. When the glow fades it looks at Kagome. "AH! WHO ARE YOU?" I yell scared! The figure picks up Kagome with one arm and jumps up. I back away a bit. "Souta! I herd a scream. Are you all right?" Mom asks as she opens the door to the well. She freezes when she sees the figure. She looks at Kagome. "mom...I accidently hit Kagome with the iron bar thing from gramps and she...um got knocked out and that guy came out after words...I thought only she and Inuyasha can go through the well." I said still in panic mode. Mom looks the guy over. "Young man, Who are you and do you Know my daughter kagome? Or did you come at the scent of blood?" she asks calmly. "I am Sesshomaru, Yes I am acquainted to your daughter and I did come for I could smell her blood through the well." He said in a calm and collected manner. I gape. "Y-your Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands! Then Your Inuyahsa's full demon half brother!" I yell now excited. Mom sighs with a hand over her heart. "You gave me such a scare. For now, lets put Kagome in her room and take care of that cut on her head." She said and turned towards the house. I fallowed closely and hold the door open for him and close it. I sit on the coach in aw as he comes down and sits next to me. "WOW! Your cooler then I imagined. A lot cooler then the stupid Inuyasha...do you really have a two headed dragon?" I asked quickly. He gives me an irritated look and I shrink a nit into my sleep. **_Scarrier then I thought too. _**Mom sets some tea on the coffee table and then yells "Father! Kagome's home and she brought a friend!" I sigh. "I am aware of that. I am going to wake her up now." he yells downstairs. "ummmm...but she is uncon-" I was interrupted by kagome's shreak. Then grandpa runs down in fear and out the door. Kagome comes down with her head bandaged. "Where did HE go?" she growls out making her twice as scary as Sesshomaru. I point out the door. She walks over yelling "Grampa! You PUT A MUMMIFIED SPIDER DEMON ON MY FACE! YOU DAMN WELL BETTER HAVE A DECENT EXPLANATION FOR IT" I cringe. "She's scary." Buyo comes down the stairs with sed demon the size of a basket ball in it mouth. Well a leg anyway. "Well she has a reason." mom says. I look at her. "Did gramps do that to you when you were little mom?" I ask. She sighed. "Well...just be glad he lossed his mummified shrunken heads..." I pale."ewwwww." I mumble. Kagome walks in still kinda ticked. Her black hair that went bellow her butt now up in a pony tail.

* * *

Kagome's pov. 

I look over at the coach and stare. Sesshomaru was sitting there with a raised eyebrow. "It's rude to stare dear." mom calls from in the kitchen. I blush ad rub the back of my head. "How dose she know from in there?" I mumble. "Because I am your mother dear, I can here and see all." I pale. "Thats creepy."Souta says.**_Yeah_** "You too" she says cheerfully. He pales. I smile a bit. "Oh and before I forget, Souta come here." I say with a smile. "Um sure sis." he says and walks over. I instently put him in a head lock and nuggie. "Watch where you toss things next time." I grumble out. I let him go and runs to the door and then says "Well if your big head wasn't in the way!" he spits his tounge out.**_Twerp..._** I do back. "Runt." I mumble. I sit next to Sesshomaru. "Welcome to our home." I say tiredly. I smile with an anime sweat drop. Souta then comes running in and slides in front of us. "Kagome! Hojo's here!He thinks you are still in the hospital! You and Sesshomaru-sama need to hide!" My eyes widen and I groan. "Great! Just what I need." I say darkly. I stand and extend a hand to Sesshomaru. He stands on his own and says "I will fallow you miko but you will explain why we must hide from a human." I nod and lead the way out the back door and to the dojo we had back there.We walk in and I close the door behind us. I sigh. "Hojo is a class mate of mine. We go to the same school as me. The thing is that no one outside the family knows of my traveling through the well. And they can't. In this day and age, demons blend in like humas to keep the peace. Humans think them nothing as a fairy tail. To see one now would cause a massive upstart." I walk passed him to the dusty wall where many weapons were on racks. "Because no one can know of my travels, my grandfather must come up with medical problems for why I am so frequently missing school for long periods of time. Hojo, who has a horrible crush on me, visits often to leave gifts that would help my..hehe 'ailments' " I sigh. "I have told him multiple times in the past that I am not interested in him. But he is quite stubborn. I would be flattered if it hadn't been for that fact that he stalks me when I AM here, constantly insinuates that I am week and keeps bringing up the subject of my father." I let my fingers glide over his sais. The were dusty but still sharp. I gently pick it up and twirl it like I used to. Still had perfect for with it. "He thinks I am in the hospital near my aunts because I fell down a flight of stairs." I sigh and put back the beautiful weapon back on the wall. "You know much of that weapon miko. Yet you put it back. why?" He questioned. I sigh. "They were my fathers..."I look up at the top of the wall were a family portrait stood. Me at age five on my fathers lap. Mother next to us with a newborn souta. "That is that last family picture with him we have...I was only five...When He was taken away from us."I shake my head and walk over to the door. I see through the crack to see him talking to mom and going inside. I sigh and walk over to a side wall and lay down with my back against it. "Why si your father a touchy subject?" He asks while still standing in the middle of the floor, looking at the picture. "Because...I was the last to see him alive.."..**_Your ganna have to talk about it. and he wont tell so..why the hell not._** "He was killed in front of me when I was Five. The day before my 6th birthday. He was killed in this dojo. He was teaching me how to use those sais. They were a gift from his father and he wanted to pass them down. I was clumsy with them but getting better. Some guys stormed the house but mom and souta were visiting family. They came back here and we had fallen asleep. I woke up to see him fighting off the group of bandetts. It looked like he was about to win even if he was unarmed...I sat up and looked at where he last stood. "But one pulled out a gun and shot at point blank into his head. I was in a corner so they didn't see me. They took off as they herd some people who herd the comotion at the house." I looked at the spot where he lay. His body seemed still fresh in my mind. "I smiled sadly. "You know...You are the only one I talked to about it."I say and pull my legs up and wrap my arms around them. I bury my head into my knees. After a moment there was the sound of metal on would on the sides of my head. I look to to see Sesshomaru right in my face, the sais by my head. (they are like the ones in Electra) He stands. Somehow...**_he...is trying to help...I get it..._**I stand and take the sais. I smile and twirl them in my hands and then put them in my belt. "Thankyou." After a moment my head snaps towards he door at the sound of footsteps. I crouch down and jump up, grabbing a bar and fliping up onto it. I brab a string that lets down a latter. I climb it fast and get to a secrete floor. I wave Him up and he effortlessly jumps up. I close the passage and look around. I was like a bedroom. I was where me and my friends had a camp out or a just in case hiding place. I sigh an sit on the king size bed. It wasn't dusty showing mom cleaned up here some. I fall back on it and sigh. The door below opens. "Thats funny. I thought I herd Kags in here." I twitch and glare at the ceailing at the nickname. "What are you doing hojo?" Souta asks. I could here him jump. "a-ah nothing! I just never saw this dojo here before." He said in an utter lie. "Oh well ok. Lets go. mom dosen't like people out of the family in here." Souta said. It wasn't far from the truth. She really just dosen't want anyone to bring up father. I sigh softly. "What was taht?" Hojo asks. I stiffen. Out of no where Sesshomaru was above me with his hand over my mouth. "What? I didn't here anything?" Souta says. The floor creeks like it normally did. "There! Burgerlers!" he yelled and then he ran deeper into the room. I herd a fermilure click. My eyes widen in fear. I push sesshomaru off as a fire sounds below me. Pain sears through my chest but I couldn't make a sound. Another one and another. "Stop! What ARe you DOING!" mother and granpa yell.There was a comotion as he was dragged out. I lay in my same position an finally let in a staggered breath. "That son of a bitch...He shot me." I say breathing in pain. After the noise went away I shackly sat up. I was soaked in blood. My left shoulder burned along with my right thigh. And there was on in my back. I spit up blood. Some lifts my chin. Sesshomaru. He looks down at me in thought. "You pushed me aside to take the hit."I nod numbly.

* * *

Sesshomaru's pov

What an odd woman. I take one of her sais and flip her over. "Be still." I say and carefully pry out the bullets. I get the first one out and stare. It was the length of my claw. I set it aside and retreave the other two. The miko was out cold. I glance at how deep her wounds were. They couldn't just be bandaged. I flick my claw a bit and then let some poison drip from them. I carefully burn the shut without getting to much poison in her blood. As I finish she twitched. Then her body took on a pink glow as her miko powers charged through her body to combat the poison. It was week so I let some more poison drip on to her skin to encourage her powers. But then the sored. In reaction I was flung away, my claws draging across her bare back. My head hit something hard and I blacked out...Coming to I look around. Recalling what had happened before I glance at the miko. She was on all fours on the bed coughing ragedly. the poison driped from her mouth. On her back were three glowing claw marks. Her other wounds glowed as well and faded as though they were never there. What remained was a dark blue line from in between her shoulder blades to the bottom of her pants. her shirt was ripped open in the back. I stood from my spot on the floor and approached the miko. Her powers were more powerful and taimed then he had come to believe. She calms and sits up right. I run a finger along the line. She shivers. She turened and I was about to speek when she stared. "Sesshomaru-sama...Your arm...you have your left arm..."she said bewildered.


	2. Broken Jewel

Okay, thanks for the ideas and stuff. Please tell me if this is easier to read. I am re-typing it on firefox to fix spelling errors.

DH43 helped me a lot. She dose not have stories yet though.

I do not own the characters but I do own the plot of this story so if you don't like it, write your own.

Kagome's pov

He glances at his arm in shock, just now noticing his new appendage. _**D-Did I do that?**_ I thought softly. He flexes it and then glances back at me. "Such a strange woman..." he said to himself as if he thought aloud. I sigh and get off the bed, moving the dresser. I go through it and find a pair of my old pajamas. I sweat drop.

"Wow...I didn't think mom would actually keep these." I mumbled. They were from when I was 4. They were my favorite footy jamies. I put them back and find one of my dads old button down shirts. I hug it and sigh. It was a soft cotton light blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled. up. I through my ruined one on the bed and put on my dads. It was big on me and ended below my hips. I sighed and fell back onto the bed, face up.

I unknowingly fell into deep thought while staring at the ceiling. The stairs came down and mom ran up. "Are you two okay?" She asks franticly. I smile and nod. She spots the blood, however, and was about to speak when Sesshomaru's voice interrupted. I did not even hear what was said after the first word of his sentence, for I fallen asleep."Kagome..."

**_He said my name..._**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a deep feral growl...again. I sigh and see that not only was I in my room, for Sesshomaru was sitting on the window sill, growling at something outside. I sigh and stretch. I walk over and look over his shoulder and sigh at the scene unfolding on the steps of our shrine. 

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were chewing out Hojo and he left with his head down. I could here the yelling and it was giving me a headache. My clock said 6;30 at night and I sigh. I unconsciously lean over Sesshomaru to open the window and wave them down. They saw me and were about you yell but I gave the 'shh' sign and waved them in. I sighed, closed the window, and sat on my bed. I could here them downstairs and began to massage the bridge of my nose with my thumb and pointer fingers. They ran upstairs and slammed the door open, making me cringe. Yuka noticed and covered the other two's mouths and said a quiet hello.

Eri frowned. "You look like DEATH Kagome!" She said in a hushed tone while feeling my forehead. They sat on my bed and began to tell me what they said to Hojo. I sweat dropped as they said all the curses. Mostly from Ayumi. "I never would have guessed you would have those words in your vocabulary." I said while stretching again. They all smiled.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in momma!" I say with a smile. She opens the door with ease while caring several cups of tea. "I made some tea for you all if you don't mind! And its good to see your awake dear. You nearly gave me a heart attack you know." She said while handing them out. She gave one to Sesshomaru, causing the others to acknowledge his presence. He nodded in thanks to momma and she left. They stared.

I sipped my tea and sighed. _I seem to be doing that a lot lately._ "It's rude to stare guys. He has been here the whole time." I said while they nod. It was silent and my eyebrow began to twitch. Yuka stood. "Your related to Inu whats-his-face aren't you? Cause if that sleaze ball even thinks of coming here again we'll Fu-" "YUKA!" I say. "Watch your language! YES, They are related but to associate the too will most likely be your downfall. And besides, if he thinks he can touch me than he is just as blind as he is stupid!" I say while i sip my tea, eyebrow twitching. It grew silent. And then...

My eyes widen. Lord Sesshomaru ...chuckled. I sniffed my tea. It seemed normal. I look back at him who was looking outside. "What about my statement is so amusing?" I question with a raised eyebrow. He looked at my reflection I could tell.

"You were so fiercely loyal to my dimwitted half brother for such a long time, I find it amusing how he lost your loyalty. I had thought for a short while that he had an actual brain in there, however he was foolish to loose a strong companion with with such little effort." He said. I sigh. "It's not like I didn't warn him and give him enough chances." I mumble and sip my tea.

I finish my tea and offer to take the empty cups. I brought them down to the kitchen while everyone fallowed. I sat down at the table and smiled. It was around noon on a Saturday. I finished the exams for the year two weeks ago, so I don't know the results yet. **_I don't see why Inuyasha would use tests as an excuse when I said I was done with them..._** I stretch again and smile. "So why did you guys come up any way? Not that I'm ungrateful and all-" I stopped when they all smiled brightly. TOO brightly if you ask me.

"Whats going on?" I asked uneasy. Yuka spoke up. "Well we ran into the principal on the way to visit you. And he gave us your test grades."She beamed. Eri was next. "And we are really really sorry but we HAD to peek! AND guess WHAT!?" by now,everyone was in the kitchen, Sesshomaru at the door.

They took a deep breathe and at the top of there lungs screamed "YOU PASSED!" while shoving a piece of paper in my face with my grades. 80's and above. I smiled and was about to speak when my three spontaneous friends grabbed me by the arms and dragged me back upstairs, yelling in excitement about summer plans. I tried numerous time to shush them but they just got loader. Unfortunately my patience snapped.

"SHUT UP!!" I yelled. They all stared. Then I realized it...I was glowing pink. I calmed down and sighed as the glow subsided. **_Great JUST GREAT. I just let them see my miko powers. I REALLY need to work on my anger issues. I can't lie to them any more, I don't have the heart, but I cant really explain it either, they wouldn't believe me...Maybe...Maybe I can show them...I know I haven't perfected it yet...but...it's all I got._** I looked at them and sighed.

"I guess I should explain, but you wouldn't believed me if I told you.But..." I looked them in the eyes. "I think I can show you...if you'll let me, that is." They looked at each other and then finally nodded. I nodded as well in acceptance and put my hands out. They looked at me and hesitantly took mine. I closed my eyes and gathered all my memories from the day was pulled into the well to this very moment in time. Then , I copied them and sent them to my now growing nervous friends. I let goof there hands as they fell to the floor, out cold as they watched my memories.

I Stood, unsteady at first and took a 5 minute shower, coming out in comfy dark wash jeans, a light blue silk halter top and attempting to dry my below ass hair furiously with the towel as I headed back to my room. I opened the door cautiously to see them awake and on my bed. I sat backwards on my desk's chair and leaned on its back. IT was silent for a few moments until Ayumi cleared her throat. I took a deep breathe.

"Kagome, no matter what happened or will happened, I will always be your friend. If you have to stay in the past to continue your journey, then I will except that. But on one condition." **_Gulp ah oh_** "Seeing ass Mike and my mother are getting back together..." Everyones eyes widen. Mike was an abusive step father. "I have been training for when he moves in so I could defend myself but...I don't know if it will be enough...so...maybe I can stay here and maybe go with you to the feudal era sometimes?"

We all stared. Then I stood up and hugged her. Momma walked in and hugged her too. "Of course you can dear.You all can if you wanted too. We have the large extra bed room we can fix up so no one will know if you didn't want them too." We rocked her back and forth. "Kagome..." I looked at Yuka and Eri. "Can...Can We stay too...I mean our parents went to some weird resort thing and came back saying that the therapist said we should move out so they can be a better couple and...well..." Momma interrupted. "I meant it when I said you can stay." I nodded in agreement. We had a huge group hug.

* * *

After some crying and such, we went downstairs so they could call there parents and we could tell Grandpa and Souta. They were talking to Sesshomaru. He then went outside and I followed. He turned to me and we made eye contact. "I appreciate all of your help, Lord Sesshomaru. I hope I was not a bother." I say while giving a long overdue bow. "Rise, Kagome. I was simply repaying you for your efforts. I would hope that we meat again, on less compromising times." I nod. "I would love too. Until then, if you need anything at all, like helping Rin through her time, I will be there." I say with a smile. After a moment, he gave a nod and then disappeared into the well house,fallowed by a pale blue light. 

I turned towards home. I ran in and through on some lace up sandals and caught up with the three. "LETS GO! we need to get your stuff! You have seen Shippou train me in shrinking things! Just get a bag and we can go! Your parents aren't home so we come and go in a few minutes!" I say as they get ready. We ran out and emptied there rooms in 3 hours flat. I was exhausted. "I never knew you guys had so much STUFF!" I said as we came into the dojo.The door was locked and I jump up and flip, grabbing the stairs handle and going in. They all came up as I planned out the room. Then I let my powers fly.

After about fifteen minutes, I was done and collapsed on the large queen bed. There were four evenly place in the 30 by 40 ft room. Two on one end and two on the other. A vanity dresser in between the too that was about 5 feet long. The trapdoor was in the center of the room. Each bed had new cream sill sheets with a satin comforter and pillows of different colors coordinating to who owned it. Dark green for me, Blue for Yuka, Red for Eri, and Purple for Ayumi. The beds were on the left and right of the room. The front side which held a window that looked out to the house had a desk under so we can do work. on each side were chests to hold random things. On the other side were built in shelves now halfway filled with books, scrolls, and such that may be important like books on demons, herbs, poisons, and fighting.

In the middle of the shelves was a door. Behind it was a small hallway with too doors on the left and right. right led to a nice size bathroom that was bigger than the one in the house. the other to a meditation room with a large armoir and a window seat. I was on the right with Aumyi's bed. We all plopped down to relax. I was going to stay up here with them so I took some things from my room. I sighed. "What an exhausting day." I stretched.

"Hey Kagome..." I looked at Yuka. "How will we go through the well if it hasn't let anyone else through besides Sesshomaru-sama?" I thought for a sec."Well...I thought it had to do with the jewel shards at first because Souta didn't go through cause he didn't have one. Same with Shippou. And I couldn't come through when I didn't have them. But I don't have them now and can go back and forth. Same with Inuyasha. Not like he would...I think It's because the well recognizes my aura and lets me through. And I can carry my bags through, so maybe if I was holding you, I can bring you with me." I explained.

"No matter how strong you are, that would get tiring. Maybe only one of us should go with you at a time and switch every time you go back. That way one of us can help you there and the other two can work things out here. I mean, like helping around the shrine and doing odd jobs. That way, there is less hassle." I thought it over and nodded. "Then we would have to get a bag and such set up for tonight because I was planning on leaving after dinner. I was only supposed to be here a few hours tops but that didn't go to well. So we need to decide who goes first and to get stuff ready for when you guys go. So that means shopping." We all nod.

"Wellll...I think Ayumi should go first." Eri said. I nod. "Yeah, she has had some training in self defense and she needs to be away more considering the circumstances." Yuka agreed. "So thats that. now we have to get you some stuff. Like a bag." We headed out shopping and got her a bag like mine, though I got a new one that was green, and such along those lines. We ate and then headed for the well.

Surprisingly, Ayumi was not frightened like I thought she would be. We sat on the edge of the well and I wrapped my arm around her waist. We both took a deep breath, waved to my family and friends, and hopped in. I was ecstatic when the same pale blue light enveloped us both. We landed softly on the old dirty wells ground, and light from the setting sun lit the way as we clime up. Ayumi gasped at the sigh.

We had a perfect view of the sunset. It was just above the trees and we watched as the sky turned orange and purple and then blue as the sun became absent. "I love the night sky here. We can see so much more than at home." I said as I got off the lip of the well and helped her up. She nodded and we headed towards the village where we were going to stay until we could search for jewel shards.

We talked softly on the way about what kind of training she has had. She had a friend teach her how to use a sword and a heavy mace. **_Not exactly what you would picture her using, but so much has changed since I first fell into the well. And even more since I fell out of love with Inuyasha._** I sigh and stared at the ground until Ayumi's voice brought me out of my treturous thoughts.

"Don't worry Kagome, you'll find the right guy. He wasn't the one and your heart knows it. Its your head that has to catch up. You've been through a lot and your heart took control before you could get hurt anymore." she said while smiling her caring smile.She was right too.

We walked into the edge of the village and down to Kaede's hut was. She must have sensed my arrival for she came out with a smile. "Ah, Kagome, ye are back! I thought ye would be gone only a few hours, not all morning. And ye brought a companion with ye?" I nod and introduce them and the explain the whole thing. The old preistess nods in acceptance and gives a smile. "A friend of Kagome is a friend of mine. Its a pleasure lady Ayumi."

Ayumi blushed. "The pleasure is mine Lady Keide, you have taken wonderful care of Kagome and her friends while here. I hope I can do the same." I smiled.**_they'll get along beautifully. Ayumi loves to learn and will enjoy staying with her...I miss the others though. Inuyasha better have not hurt my son!..._**I sigh. Shippou is like the son I always wanted. and probably never have. We walked in and set things up for tomorrow. Kaede filled us in on how the search for shards and fights against Naraku are going.

Apparently, Kikyou shattered the jewel shard Naraku held. "hmmmmm...This may be a blessing in disguise. Now we can gather sthe shards again and hopefully get more then Naraku. And I am more skilled then before so I wont have to worry about Kikyo stealing the shards we gather." I thought about loud. Keade shook her head. "No my child, when my dead sister Kikyo shot her arrow at Naraku, she hatred and malice towards him engulfed her arrow with darkness. When the jewel shattered, the shards were still tainted. If Anyone who dose not have purification powers touches them, they will harmed or will be taken over by the malice of the tainted shards."

She pulled out a box that seemed to be glowing a dark and sinister purple. She opened the box to revile a dark shard. As soon as it opened, I felt the call of the jewel. The box was the size of one an engagement ring would go in. I reach my hand towards it and it lights up with the light purple pure aura. "It seems, you have the power to purify the dark shards, Kagome. You may take this box to hold the shards in after purified so that you are not hunted for them. I my self was not able to purify them." She sighed and then there was a long silence as we all drifted into thought. But it was interrupted.

"KAGOMME!" A missed yell sounded. The door to the hut burst open as my companions enter. Within a few moments I was on the bottom of a dog-pile style bear hug. After a few moments they let go and I introduced Ayumi, retold the story and it was there turn to explain. Miroku started. "Well not long after you left Lady Kagome, Inuyasha and Kikou went ahead of us and would only come back for Inuyasha to eat. Then after a few days we didn't see him at all. They had went ahead and were four villages ahead. We finally caught up to tell him were going to come back to the village when we saw Kikyo break the jewel with a malice covered arrow. We told him the situation and he shrugged and left with Kikyo...but..."There was a guilty silence. Sango cleared her throat. "On his neck,..and hers...were mating marks...they are mates Kagome."

I blink, Digest it, and shrug. The four stare. I sigh. "I don't really care, you guys. I guess my heart fell out of love with him before my head, and now my head is catching up. Don't feel bad for me, I am...strangely...perfectly fine with all of this. I was planing to go off after the shards alone with Ayumi and a horse or two...but now we can all go together after we rest. Tomorrow I need to find Ayumi a battle mace. not the ones on chains." They all nod and seem to beam at me. **_they are...proud that I am not in love with Inuyasha...well I would be too...I was so hung up over a nit wit._** We all got cozy and fell asleep.

* * *

We had rested for a day and left towards the nearest shard. It was moving about. It was horribly tainted. And so we're the others we found on the way after the original. After four days, we had acumilated five more shards. I sighed. It was becoming irritating. So Miroku finally sighed. "This demon seems to be dragging us everywhere. We are even in the western lands now. But hopefully Sesshomaru will not try and kill us because of his meetings with Lady Kagome." He said while stretching his tired limbs. It was almost night time so me and Ayumi set up camp while Miroku gathered wood and Sango and Shippou gathered water and looked for a hot spring. 

I sigh and layed out my sleeping bag. Sango and Shippou came back with a smile as the sun began to set. "There is a spring near by!" they squeak. Our eyes lit up as we cheered. Miroku came in and I set up the wood, Shippou set the fire and I began to make Ramen. Healthy, no, but it was quick and filling. WE finished and left for the springs. Kilala, Shippou, and Miroku stayed back as guard. Us girls could defend our selves. Ayumi was given a heavy mace from a traveling group of warriors on there way home. I had my sais, and song her hericotse. And than there was my purification aura.

We waded into the the steaming hot water and sighed in comfort and relife. "I can see why you like it here Kagome. "Ayumi exclaimed as we sat on a natural self of rock that was surprisingly comfy. "You have a second family here, the air is clean, you help people, the night sky, the sunset, and that white haired demon lord." At the end my face turned red and I glared at her. She chuckled and Sango looked confused until here eyes widened and she burst into a fit of laughter. I glare but it must have not been so convincing, seeing as i was red and all.**_I do NOT like Sesshomaru!_** I sigh as they laugh. "I don't have a demon lord you jerk." I murmur. She shakes her head and I look up at the sky through the wafting steam.

"It's ok to be uptight about it. Your heart may be going after someone..even if it feels too soon to your head, your heart has already move on." Sango said. I sigh. "I don't really know how I feel about him but I know he is and ally.And he may have said he wanted to meet again, but that just means under a different circumstance. Like me not being in an unconscious state and him not being half dead." I said while looking at the water. I then sunk down into the water until my nose made ripples on the water as I breathed.

It was calm for a few more minutes ...until my head shot up. "What is it Kagome?" They asked at the same time. I instantly send a barrier up around the camp and around the spring. "The demon we were chasing is coming at us fast." I say alarmed. Sango's head snapped in its direction. "Demons are coming." She said. And not a moment later, hundreds of smaller demons ran by, not even giving us a glance, to afraid of what ever they were running from. And than something red and silver ran by, killing at random, it was surounded by the glow of a tainted jewel...but it wasn't Inuyasha...

There, covered in so many demon's blood, eyes red and purple tinged, shirt long gone and no armor, was a posessed Sesshomaru. We gasped. He was killing anything that was slow and didn't even notice us under the protection of the barrier. But When he killed, Every hit was hesitant, even it it was slight. "He's fighting the shards darkness!" I say with a gasp. "You have to help him Kagome! Where is the shard?!" Ayumi yelled. I unconsciously looked. **_In his throat...but how would it get there. Maybe it attacked him like when the dark preistess's did to me..._** My eyes widened when I saw something in his eyes. I couldn't identify it...regret maybe... He was jumping from to rock above the water. Once again my body over rid my thoughts and I stepped out of the barrier.

If the others were screaming for me, I didn't here. He stopped mid swipe as the rest fled, motionless like a statue. I stood with the water at my ribs. His head slowly turned towards mine. His arm came back to his side and he turned fully towards me. I was worried, but even more determined. **_No one I care about will ever be hurt again. Not while I'm here._** I didn't even realize I thought that and didn't bother to dwell on it, for the demonically enraged lord of the west was getting ready to ripp open my chest cavity and through my organs about. He stepped forward and smirked, but frowned. I didn't move.

* * *

**_sesshomarus pov_**

**_Run you dumb bitch! I'll kill you if you don't go back into that barrier of yours._** I thought as I continued the fight against the shard of malice that invaded my body. She than took a deep breathe, closing her eyes, as my body took the chance to close the distance between us. I was to my waist in water. Then everything went red.

* * *

Kagome's pov 

I see the rest of purples disappear in front of me as he reached a hand back, his claws glowing. Someone yelled behind me. "Persue him Kagome! Hew is still a male! use it to your advantage!" I think it was Miroku.**_ Ill kill him later._** I though as my body obeyed. I put my arm up and gently clasped my hair around his raised one. I stepped forward some more and we were less than a foot apart. I never let my eyes wander. He bared his teeth and bent his head down some to most likely naw my face off, but I was faster and put my lips to his adam's apple. I had purified the shard and it was in my mouth in a flash, and the limp demon lord slid to the side. I grabbed him by the arm pits and dragged him into the barrier where Miroku and the other had joined us, the camp now set up.

It must have taken a while for me to drag him over. I glare at Miroku and he turns so we could dress...well I put on a bathing suit, full body black with slits on the stomach. I got a few towels and went back to the partial submerged demon lord. "Are you sure he wont hurt you Kagome?" Sango asked warningly. I nod. "If he tires to its cause I hurt his pride." I say and sit next to him, washing his hair of the leftovers of the dead. soon I was cleaning his claws. It was sad really. there was dried blood and poison and it stretched around his fingertips. "Well...at least your partly clean now."

"Hmmm..." The deep, tired, voice caused meto jump. I look at the partial open amber eyes. I sigh and cover my heart. "You didnt have to scare me you know. "I murmur while conintuing the cleaning of his nails. I flinched. "I flung a chunk of something over my shoulder wnd shook my head. "I dont even wasnt to think about what that was." "Then don't." he said as he ripped his hadn from my grasp. He tried to stand but I took his arm and pulled him down. "You are tired and seeing as you were killing nonstop for days, the tainted shard drew out your power. You should dreest for at least one night before leaving.


End file.
